Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 29$, $ JK = 2x + 6$, and $ KL = 7x + 5$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 6} + {7x + 5} = {29}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 11 = {29}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 9x = 18$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 7({2}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {KL = 14 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 19}$